One of the Fangirls
by secret soubi
Summary: Takaba x Asami. Takaba discovers the fangirl phenomena and is on the receiving end of being caught on camera.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is this?"

"Yaoi, sir." The girl replied looking into Takaba's shocked face.

"Well, I'm confiscating this until the end of class." He retorted, slightly pink in the face.

Takaba sighed, putting the book on the table at the front of the class. The student had began busying themselves with work they had to finish, while he recalled the events that had led to him temporarily teaching this ever-so innocent photography class.

~flashback~

"Please Akihito, you'll be doing me a huge favour."

"I don't know, it's not like I'm a teacher or anything."

"Come on, it's only for a week while the mother-in-law is in hospital."

"…this is just photography classes, right?"

"Yeah, I'll pay you and they're a good class, pleaseeeee."

Takaba looked at his old school mate and couldn't help but empathise with his situation.

"Fine, you owe me." It couldn't be that difficult and it's a yakuza free zone, he thought.

"Yes! Thanks man, here's the timetable and what work they have to do, I'll see you next week."

~end of flashback~

"Sir…SIR!"

"…huh?"

"You were saying…about the assignment?"

"Oh yeah, your teacher wants it complete for when he gets back. Choose any subject or theme you want, that's it for today."

The adolescents scurried out of the classroom eagerly, chatting among themselves. Takaba sat down on the chair beside the blackboard and sighed. It's not like the class had gone badly, it was just exhausting. Something caught Takaba's eye. The book he had confiscated earlier, he had forgotten to return. The manga almost called out to him, beckoned him. Despite initially being appalled by the artefact, now it peaked his curiosity.

Well, one look won't hurt, he thought to himself. Slowly, he reached out to the table, from where he sat and brought the book to his lap.

The front cover was…well… familiar. The large dark haired man was pushing down the smaller blond down, their hands linked and their top half's naked (the cover cut off the rest).

Takaba tentatively flicked through a few pages, the situation sounded similar to his own- a forceful older man barging into the other's life.

The photographer flushed as he saw another similar scenario play out on the page. The young man forced to the wall, the other forcing his lips upon him.

Takaba suddenly remembered all the times Asami had aroused him, and the two characters on the page soon became the yakuza and himself. He let out pants of frustration, moans of pleasure. His nipples teased and tweaked through his shirt, Takaba groaned for the man to stop or at least slow down. Asami reached into the boy's jeans, gripping his erect member, stroking slowly at first then quicker as their kiss deepened. Their tongues massaged against each other, Asami domineering the kiss, exploring the young man's mouth. Takaba was close, his body shivering with ecstasy, then Asami-

"SIR, SIRRRR! I forgot my…"

Takaba stood abruptly and turned to see the student from earlier in the doorway.

"…manga."

Takaba utterly embarrassed, red to the neck, acted as innocent as he could muster and grabbed his own paperwork with his free hand to cover his hard-on.

"I d-dropped it and was worried I might have damaged it. Takaba stuttered, mentally cursing himself and gave the girl back her book.

The girl gave Takaba the most sceptical look possible. "Sure"

She then grinned mischievously and hurried out of the classroom, yaoi in hand.

OoOo

The next day…

Takaba was practically sleep-walking to the college after he spent all last night mulling over his shame from the previous day and how he would face that girl today.

He stepped into the classroom, looked up, and to his horror saw Asami sitting in his seat.

"Good Morning, _sir_, I'm here to observe."

* * *

Oh boy do i have some good ideas for ch2 and 3 of this. if you were that girl, what/who would you photograph for your assignment? *mischievous grin*. Poor Takaba 'just one look'- there's no turning back now lol. Been meaning to write this for a while. Hopefully, this writing spree will get Working Under You ch4 done. *fingers crossed* :D


	2. Chapter 2

After a very nervous lesson, with sharp, dangerous eyes watching his every move, Takaba finally dismissed the class. He breathed a sigh of relief when the last student hurried out the door. A tall figure loomed behind him, Takaba's Asami-detectors going berserk. He turned to face the over-bearing yakuza and straightened, prepared for a battle of wills.

"When were you planning on informing me of your change in career?"

"It's only temporary and besides what I do is none of your business."

"Anything that involves my possessions is my business." As Asami leaned forward, his eyes exposed his domineering nature and looked dark enough to swallow Takaba in their depths.

Never one to submit without a fight, Takaba averted his eyes and braced his hands against Asami's broad chest. "I-I'm not your possession. You don't own me."

"Oh I think I do." Asami gripped the blond's wrists and pushed him back against the board, before a protest could be uttered. Takaba's brown eyes widened, as his wrists were pinned above his head and his gasp swallowed by Asami's mouth. Whatever Takaba had been thinking before, had completely flown from his head, as the skilful thrusting tongue consumed his thoughts. Asami fitted his body against the boy, surrounding him. His leg braced between Takaba's thighs, rubbing at his crotch, a hardness swelling there. Their tongues continued to massage each other, mouths locked together in a fight for dominance, which the yakuza obviously won. Seeing stars, their lips separated, as Takaba flung his head back and let a groan escape his throat. Asami used the opportunity to undo both his own and the boy's trousers, letting go of the now slightly bruised wrists. Suddenly too weak to stand, a dazed Takaba was about to slide to the floor, until he was gabbed behind the knees and lifted off the ground. He was brought to his senses and quickly locked his ankles to grip behind Asami's back and hands to grip at the back of the expensive suit.

Flushed and panting, Takaba managed to regain the power of speech. "S-stop Asami we're in a classroom -ahh" Asami nibbled at the slim, smooth neck and let a smirk creep across his face.

"You better hope none of your students forgot their work, or they're in for a surprise."

~Meanwhile~

The photography class fan girls were deep in discussion.

"There's definitely something going on between Takaba-sensei and that scary but gorgeous man in the suit!" The girl who had previously had her manga confiscated addressed the group, consisting of three girls.

"Yeah, I totally thought the same!" The lone member of the group who had glasses, added.

"I always knew Takaba-sensei was too good-looking to be straight." The third member agreed.

"I even caught him reading my yaoi, you know the one he took off me."

"Hey…what do you think they are up to right now?"

The girls looked at one another in revelation, then grabbed their cameras and rushed towards the classroom.

~Back in the Classroom~

"Ahh -If someone -haa- sees us…"

"They definitely will if you keep moaning so loudly." Asami dismissed the feeble protests and continued pounding inside the boy. Takaba fought to restrain his voice, but even if he did the sounds of the rough thrusts filled the room. His back rubbed up and down the board, as Asami pushed inside, hitting that spot that made him desperate with the need to release. Takaba fought to maintain his grip, when tightening his leg lock only forced the largely endowed yakuza deeper. The boy cried out in surprise, while Asami bit at his collarbone, making as many marks as he could. Takaba buried his face in the man's shoulder to suppress his moans and hide his pleasure-filled face. Asami gripped the blond's chin and forced his face away from cover, just as he was beginning to climax. Takaba's lips were claimed again as he had an orgasm so intense he thought he saw bright flashes fill the room. Asami released inside, covered Takaba and carried him out the backdoor of the classroom that led to the car park.

While at the other entrance to the classroom, the three girls who were squatting round the door, exchanged a look that showed they had struck pure gold.

"I think we've just found the subject of our photography project"

* * *

I was reminded (while stuffing my face with chocolate) that I haven't updated any of my stories in too long. I know how cruel that is to the readers and so I wrote this (quite short but smutty) chapter, probably the quickest I've ever written actually. Happy Easter :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Sigh~

Takaba closed the folder after grading the work a C and picked up the next project in need of marking. He was deep in thought. After passing out in the classroom, Asami had took him to his penthouse apartment and continued to abuse his body until the early hours of the morning. Once again, he had escaped and just made it to the school in time for the first class. Takaba closed the folder and winced as he leaned forward to add it to the 'marked' pile. _Stupid sadistic yakuza_, he thought, groaning at the traces of the assukt on his body. Takaba grabbed the next folder, his eyes widening as he turned to the first page. Across the top was written 'Classroom Affair in a Viewfinder' and underneath was a photo of the scene that took place yesterday, Takaba taken against the board. Filled with dread, he turned to the next page, where there was a collage of various sized photos and angles, all of which made Takaba want to die of shame.

"That's quite the face you're making."

Takaba followed the voice and saw Asami walking through the classroom door and strolling towards him. The blond pointed at the folder and watched the yakuza's face to see his reaction. Asami raised his eyebrows in surprise then an amused smirk found its way across his features.

"They're well taken."

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

"What? That they will probably get an A?"

"No! How am I going to face the class now!"

"The same way you face me, knowing I've thrust into you with your legs spread and seen your lustful face."

Pink crept up Takaba's pale face. "I-it's not like you gave me a choice. Anyway, do something about this! I'm sure you don't want random pictures of your yakuza-self floating about."

Asami looked to be considering Takaba's comment and plucked the project from the photographer's hands.

"Hey!"

"I'll be taking good care of this."

_He's so going to use it as blackmail material, _Takaba thought to himself.

oOoOoOo

Takaba lay on his bed, de-stressing.

He shook his head at the memory. "Ah~ I want to crawl into a hole somewhere."

The lock to his apartment clicked and the door opened.

"What do you want, Asami?"

"You, of course"

"W-well you can't have me- w-wait, stop!"

"That's why I want you so much." Asami announced with a smirk as Takaba was pinned, naked beneath him on the bed.

"I'd have to have those girls' eyes removed if they had the view I do now."

Takaba wondered how serious this jealous man was, but the thought flew out his head when Asami thrust two fingers into him. Takaba's nerves came to life, and every time his hips met the man's fingers, he felt the bed sheets rub against him. Asami trapped the boy's whines I a kiss, caressing Takaba's tongue with his own. The broke apart, so the yakuza could flip his feisty pet over and capture the slim wrists above his head.

Without hesitation, Asami pushed all the way inside and Takaba cried out, caught between pain and pleasure. Tremors racked his whole body. Asami nibbled at the boy's ear, until he relaxed enough for him to pull out and roughly pound back in. Takaba gripped the sheets and arched his back, climaxing as his sensitive spot was relentlessly assaulted. Any hope of being able to walk was dashed when Asami said, "You know I have no intention of stopping until I'm fully satisfied."

oOoOoOo

Takaba awoke to see Asami sat next to him, watching. He ached all over, completely spent.

"I'm surprised you haven't left already", he said to the older man.

"Thought you might want to know about the photos."

Takaba shot up and asked eagerly, "And?"

"I confiscated all of them, the negatives also." And planned to keep them, but he didn't say this out loud.

Takaba let out a sigh in relief.

"I said they had an extra week to change the subject, that okay?"

"Yeah…" Takaba immediately pitied their next victim and had decided teaching wasn't for him.

* * *

I typed this up and realised Takaba does alot of sighing i this chapter lol. There wasn't actually meant to be a sex scene in this chapter but I thought I should throw a quickie in for the readers haha. That's this fic finished. If anyone has any ideas for a new fic but doesn't want to write it, please message me. :D


End file.
